A Charmed Potter
by CharmedPotterHPH
Summary: After living with the Dursleys for 5 years Leo Wyatt takes Harry Potter to his wife and sisters-in-law and he and his wife adopt him as a Halliwell as the older brother of Wyatt and Chris starts when harry is 5 and continues after he is Eleven. Charmed belongs to Constance.m.Burge and Harry Potter belong to J.k Rowling and its affiliates
1. Chapter 1

**A Charmed Potter**

It was really late at Halliwell Manor it was 1:30 AM and Phoebe Halliwell was awake eating Ice Cream in the kitchen by the window looking at the stars in the early morning sky. When Leo Wyatt came in and stole the Ice Cream off her and started eating it asking "what are you doing up so late Phoebe?" phoebe just looked at him angrily then at her ice cream longingly, Leo noticing this gave her the Ice-cream back and waited for an answer. "Just waiting to see if I'll get my levitation back anytime soon, hopefully I will ASAP but it's the elders so I shouldn't have my hopes up."

Moments later there was a jingling sound that only Leo could hear he looked up at the ceiling and said " right now seriously!" and then moments later orbed out to up there or as many people like to call it heaven. Whilst there he looked around there was a meeting going on around the Wiccan watcher to see if there was anybody that needed help. "ah Leo so glad you could make it please can you send Paige or yourself to England Surrey at No. 4 Privet drive to get this little boy we have spoken to the elders of the future and they have decided it imperative that the little boy live with you Piper and the little ones so that he could have love and nourishment and be treated like a human being not a slave that gets punished every time he uses his magic whenever he has a very strong feeling on something."

"sure I'll go just give me a moment" then seconds later at No. 4 Privet Drive there was the sound of bells and in the kitchen where the Dursleys where they all looked around 9in surprise and jumped when they saw a young man that looked no older than 31 walk out of the kitchen to the cupboard under the stairs and shoot a small lightning bolt at the padlock and take out the crying 5 year old and orb him out but after that day they never once bothered about what happened to him .

At Hogwarts six years later there was a surprise top everyone as the name Harry Halliwell came up non the list of first years. Minerva McGonagall was the first to get over her surprise and say "how can this be Harry Potter is pre3sumed dead but look it also says Halliwell those are the greatest being of good in the universe. Maybe it's a good thing that he's with them shall we send them a letter to see if they'd let us come over it seems as though he could use more focus on his magic that just the Halliwells teaching after all the Halliwells are wiccans…"

"Witches my dear Minerva witches and you are right he does need to focus more on his heritage of wizarding magic focusing on using a wand."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Charmed Potter**

"Witches my dear Minerva witches, essentially you are correct he does need to focus more on his magical heritage therefore meaning the magic of wizards he gained by birth right using a wand."

The Head and Deputy-Head of Hogwarts turned and looked at the speaker it was someone with flowing white robes with a golden under robe it was an elder. "My name is Sandra and I am the Elder regarding the Charmed Ones and any of their children and I must warn you that if you plan on bringing Harry Halliwell to Hogwarts then you must bring his brothers because they are very close and way more powerful than the charmed ones and they attract more demons, yes I said demons, and without the new charmed generation they would be weaker but overall they have never spent much time away from each other and they love each other very deeply." After a few moments of the news of the Potter boy becoming a new charmed one the Head master was the first to speak he said "if that is what must be done then so be it, we don't want Harry Potter…" after hearing a tut he looked up and there was the elder shaking her head as if to say don't call him that " I mean Halliwell feeling more uncomfortable than he would after figuring out that he can do two types of magic and coming to learn how to focus it." The Elder was nodding as if his logic was correct and then Minerva nodded as well then asked "is there anything else we should do I mean I feel as if we should have a meeting with the boy his parents and his siblings so as to sort everything out." The Elder nodded once more and then opened both her hands and a large trunk came and landed in front of Minerva and the Elder told her "it was your mothers everything she learned from our side as you may want to call it." Then she orbed out allowing Minerva to look in the trunk in front of her in it was a large tome and some candles a cauldron and some potion ingredients along with some demonic skin in bags. "What is in the trunk Minerva?" Albus asked kindly. To which Minerva answered "my mother's book of shadows, ritual kit and some types of skin. Now onto our other topic I believe we should send an owl to the Halliwells stating that we our coming to discuss some things and as well a bit about The Potters." When Albus left the room to go owl the Halliwells Minerva looked at the book of shadows more closely and on the front was an inverted triple crescent cousin of the Triquetra. Minerva started looking through the tome and didn't notice when the door opened and in glided Severus Snape the potions master of Hogwarts. Severus coughed loudly and got Minerva's attention with a start from the elderly witch. "What is that you are reading Minerva it looks like a Book of Shadows? Is it?"

A/N: yes I changed some of the last bit of the last chapter but I felt as if it needed a change so don't sue Please R&R and Flame if necessary I love constructive criticism but if you don't like the story don't take it out on my readers that is all in ask you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Charmed Potter**

"What is that you are reading Minerva it looks like a Book of Shadows? Is it" Severus asked

Minerva looked at him and said "why yes, yes it is why do you ask?" she looked at him suspiciously for a moment then shrugged it off.

Meanwhile at Halliwell Manor there where 20 demons attacking Chris Wyatt and Harry who were ducking behind the couch looking up every moment or so to destroy a demon and then orb out as another demon looked for them behind the couch. As they orbed their fifth time they went to the attic and looked in the book of shadows and it said that they were called power collectors they used power stealing athames to get a good witches magic and then they ran.

When the boys went back downstairs the demons attacked a lot more so Harry ,having no original wiccan powers and being adopted by a whitelighter and wiccan witch had to resort from stealing the powers of dying witches and whitelighter although they were given willingly, orbed him out with a wave of his hand because of the reaction to wiccan and whitelighter magic and seconds late Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt orbed in and then Harry said "Heyya Chris do you wanna show Mommy and Daddy how good you are at learning spells," Chris nodded " Well then lets show them remember that spell we learnt earlier are you ready to say it with us" another nod from Chris and all three boys said "Evil in thy sight/ We vanquish ye with all our might/ heaven or earth can't be your place/ your flesh and blood we now erase." They had the satisfaction as every demon in the vicinity exploded in flames. Then suddenly there was a hoot and an owl dropped over head and landed on Pipers lap she looked at it and read it said

Dear Mrs P. Halliwell,

I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry where your son has been offered a place his name is Harry Halliwell Potter. Since we don't understand everything that went on I will be arriving in your back yard in Half an Hour to discuss your feelings on your son going to England to learn all sorts of Magicks and then focus on attaining skill in this letter there are some details on everything that transpired 11 years ago on Halloween when Harry Potter as he was known back then was given to the Dursleys for protection. On Halloween 11 years ago there was a dark wizard that roamed around killing everything that stood in its way whether it be magical or not well on this night the wizard, lord voldemort, went to godrics hollow and murdered Harry's parents but when he tried to murder harry he couldn't and as a result lost all of his powers and his own body many people believe he is dead but I do not nothing ever truly dies without body I believe he is waiting for the most opportune time to strike and reinstall the fear in to everyone's heart.

Now when you hear the words 'I am up to no good' say these words to show you understood 'mischief managed' and we will reveal ourselves.

Looking forward to meeting you

Yours faithfully

Albus Dumbledore


	4. Chapter 4

**A Charmed Potter**

Looking forward to meeting you.

Yours faithfully,

Albus Dumbledore.

"This is strange it's from someone who claims to be magical and wants to meet with us to discuss your education in magic. Go get changed they said they will be here soon boys so hurry up and make yourself look presentable." Piper said to her sons and they ran upstairs.

"What do you think it means my magical education? We get a good education at Magic School. Besides I am not going anywhere without you guys so that's not going to work unless you are with me." Harry said to his brothers once they were changed into some of their best clothes. Harry was wearing a green V-neck with a blue trim, black jeans and blue converse all stars. Where-as Wyatt was wearing a blue V-neck with white trim black jeans also and white converse all-stars also. Chris was wearing the same thing but it was a blue V-neck with a red trim and red converse all stars.

When they went downstairs they were met with a strange sight two men and one woman each in strange robes. The eldest man was wearing bright blue robes the other man was wearing dark green robes and the woman was wearing dark red robes and strangest of all she was wearing a pointed witches hat.

"Ah now that the boys are here I would like to tell you Harry Potter has a place at Hogwarts as a first year but oddly enough he looks to be about twelve years old?" the eldest man said

"Albus it may be that way because h was raised here and needed time to get used to his new side of magic." The woman said to Albus.

"Yes I suppose you are right Minerva. What do you think Severus?" Albus said

"I think the same thing as Minerva it is obvious that he uses magic often yet it seems to be on purpose. Mrs Halliwell does Mr Potter cast spells often?" Severus said to Piper. Piper looked a little strange at being spoken to about magic but she answered all the same. "yes when demons attack you generally need spells like right about now" she said as a demon shimmered in the two wizards and the witch turn and ducked as a fire ball came at them then harry ran forward stole his athame and stabbed and he glowed all over for a second then a fireball appeared in his hands but he quickly put it out and shared the power between his brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Charmed Potter**

He quickly put out the fireball and shared the power between his brothers Chris and Wyatt.

"What just happened here?" Severus asked "what was that thing?"

"Oh that thing that was a demon professor Snape sir." Harry replied "Common problem around here. So you were here to talk about me going to Hogwarts because my birth parents went there and already paid for me to go there." Harry looked at his brothers as if to say I'm not going to go without you two. "Very true Harry but you must know that we use different magic than you. Sure it all comes from the same core of magic but we have changed and we now use wands for everything no matter how small. And we will allow your brothers to come with you even if one is a little bit too young we are going to make an exception as you seem to be very close after all you all share the same powers correct?" Albus asked and looked at them hopefully. "Yeah we share all the same powers and I would love to come but only if my brother's want to as well and we will have to come home at all the holidays so if there aren't any tricks we would love to come but I would like to know something can you allow me to read your emotions so that I know if you are telling the truth or trying to be deceitful." Harry said and focused for a moment and then said "you are being truthful there isn't any deceit." Harry looked at his brothers and they nodded so he nodded and said "we would love to come so when are we going to get the things and where can we go to get them." Harry looked at ball of the professors hopefully.

"We will send you to Diagon alley with Severus to get your things like robes and wand and all the books here are your letters see you on September the first." He handed them the letters and then added "orb to Muggle London to meet Severus then go to Diagon alley with him by noon England time tomorrow please."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Charmed Potter**

"Orb to Muggle London. Meet Severus outside the leaky cauldron, the entrance to Diagon alley."

With that Albus, Severus and Minerva took their leave from Halliwell manor with a loud crack and went straight to the gates of Hogwarts. Where they then went to the headmaster's office to discuss what their views were on the Halliwell boys and they only had good things to say like, 'They seem delightful and eager to learn more about magic.' Or 'They are the most delightful children that had better be in my house' Severus said that.

Meanwhile at Halliwell manor Piper and Leo were talking about what the boys should do. "All I am saying, Leo, is that they are our boys and they are learning enough about magic with us they shouldn't leave just because some freaks in robes that flaunt sticks say they should."

"Piper you know that Harry is going to want to go the only thing that would have stopped him is not being able to be with his brothers, yet they seem to have thought of that. Actually how did they know about his brothers someone must have told them but whom? PAIGE!" Seconds later orbs were seen in the kitchen and when they left it revealed a woman with shoulder length brunette hair and brown eyes with pail skin, Paige Matthews another Charmed One. "What Leo I was with Henry?" she said.

"Oh we just want you to go to the Elders to see if they have told anyone about the boys mainly Wyatt and Chris."

"Where are the boys Leo?" Paige asked. She looked around and out the door and she didn't see them anywhere. "Oh they are just in the sun room playing with each other and talking about the Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. Don't ask just orb" Leo said interpreting the confused look on Paige's face correctly. Then she orbed out to leave the other two waiting for answers in an awkward silence.


End file.
